


Worship

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, coughs still trying to get into the swing of writing, popstar au, slowly and painfully, um lemme see, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was controversial and nearly always the center of someone's attention. Again, he liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

There was just something fascinating about the way the music swelled in his chest, always so much more powerful when coupled with the melodic roar of his crowd, and lifted his heart rate until he was as ferocious and as lithe as a tiger. Being small and insignificant when alone, he took the adrenaline rush of performing like a drug, chasing the high for hours after the entire stadium is lit up past the sharp blues and pinks and purples of the actual show so people can file out, also sipping from the energy concentrated in that space.

 

That night, he didn't have to worry about what will happen behind the curtains. Armin Arlert was alive and fluid in the middle of his show, shifting his weight onto one leg so he can pop his hip out in a stance of _power_. He was the ringleader, the commander, and every order to stand or sing along or just _move_ was followed with rapturous devotion.

 

It was a huge boost for his ego, being God for a couple of hours. He liked it.

 

His dress, billowy and a soft blue, fluttered around his thighs as he struts across the stage, bending to reach for the hands of nameless fans with a creamy gloved hand. His entire outfit is meant to make him look like a princess born from the sea, going along with an identity brought up by his agent to attract the reliable crowds of lolita enthusiasts- and the fact that he's a boy, still so small and petite, up there in a dress and with bows in his hair, makes it that much sweeter.

 

He was controversial and nearly always the center of someone's attention. Again, he liked it.

 

Armin's romp toward the front of the stage was brought to an end when he swayed back toward the center, the skirt moving as though it is its own living organism, and he hoped they enjoyed the lacey thigh-highs and dangerous heels. He did, on occasion- mostly when he was in his own bed, admiring himself and being admired as he and his lover rolled between the fat, luxurious sheets. It should be old hat to the both of them, since there is no lure of a guilty pleasure when the whole world has seen Armin in similar get-ups, but no one else gets to _touch_. They want to, so, so badly, but he'd been told on multiple occasions that only one man will ever get to trace the curves of Armin's legs and kiss the creases of his flesh-

 

Armin liked that, too. As much as he liked stirring the media up with short skirts and sultry glances- just to see what they'll do- he simply _adored_ the look on his boyfriend's face when he left the dress on the floor, lips curled in a knowing smirk that's just for _him_.

 

When Levi pop[ed up from a moving set that rises from the floor like he's some kind of messiah, Armin almost wasn't surprised. The older male has already stolen his chorus, turning a crooning love song into a duet with a bite, and Armin had no choice but to go with it, giving him one of _those_ smiles and promising to get back at him in the velvet smoothness of his voice, slinking around the other male in an open challenge to come and get him.

 

Levi didn't, of course. As far as the media knew, they were two pop stars who had an insane amount of sexual chemistry on stage, and were _probably_ fucking on the side. They didn't need to know about the kisses Levi left on the milky curve of Armin's shoulder, warm and surprisingly tender over the violent marks left from their lovemaking, or the countless nights Armin had had his ankles hooked behind Levi's back as the older male sucked him off at the edge of their shared bed, a secret hidden away on a nameless section of beach where no one would find them.

 

Levi was adament about keeping their relationship offstage completely separated from their flirting banter under the lights. Armin liked that, too.

 

He even loved it.

 

It's when they found themselves face to face beneath a halo of blinding spotlight that Armin's smile became more genuine, always happy for a visit during work, even if Levi insisted on stealing his show. He didn't mind sharing. He just wished he could actually kiss Levi when the music died quietly beneath their finishing note, and he wondered exactly what chain reaction that would cause, but he also didn't want to ruin the forbidden sweetness of those kisses they muffled up in locked rooms and dark cars.

 

“Hello,” was what he said instead, cheeks flushed and chest heaving, but his tone was polite. Like he was just passing the dark-haired singer at some minor social gathering.

 

Levi nodded in return, his expression cold and distant. Armin didn't much like that.

 

“I suppose you've already had your greeting,” the blond continued, and a few hundred people laughed. He'd almost forgotten about their audience.

 

He turned to them, lifting the hand holding his mic (useless, since another one was fixed to a wire at his cheek, but it was good to hold onto something while he was up there), and put the other hand in a fist over his heart. His classic 'salute'. The roll of Levi's eyes was nearly audible, but out of the corner of his eye Armin could see him mimic the move. His smile was dazzling.

 

Later, after they'd both bowed and said goodbye to the glamour of their stage, Armin turned to Levi in the bed they shared on his tour bus and took the hand that had covered the older male's heart a few hours before. It was his right hand, so there was no ring, and for a moment Armin could fool himself into believing that when he took the left he wouldn't find it equally as bare.

 

Levi's face was a pale shape on a dark pillow, the spill of dark hair covering one of his eyes as he watched Armin play with his fingers. His eyes were softer then, tired most likely, but also relaxed in the presence of someone who he knew wouldn't have a blade at his chest at the tiniest betrayal of weakness.

 

“You're too quiet,” Armin murmured, pressing Levi's cold knuckles to the swollen heat of his kiss-bruised lips. Levi's hands were always so cold. “You're never quiet on stage, or in bed.”  
  
He didn't press to see what was wrong. He knew that badgering the older male about it would get him nowhere.

 

“I didn't have anything to say.”

 

It was more than Armin expected.

 

“So you were thinking.”

 

“I still am.”  
  
Armin hummed along with that, encouraging. Usually, trying to get Levi to share his thoughts was like pulling teeth. He hoped that the exhaustion of their performance and their sex would get him to talk, but he wouldn't ask outright.

 

Levi huffed, turning away from him. Armin followed, spooning himself against the dark-haired man's back and nuzzling at the back of his neck. Levi batted halfheartedly at him, muttering once more.  
  
“I'll tell you about it in the morning. Let me sleep.”

 

Armin didn't move from his spot at Levi's back, but he did stop his attempt to subtly persuade his boyfriend to open up to him. He could wait for morning.

 

Morning didn't come for another two weeks. Armin had almost gotten tired of waiting, but he could be patient when he wanted to be, and he had a feeling that the end result would be entirely worth it if he could hold out.

 

When he was presented with a ring at breakfast, shoved toward him like a bomb instead of a question, Armin could only smile with the knowledge that he was right, slipping the ring onto his own finger with Levi's eyes following him in the same way a camera would follow him along the stage. He could see that he had Levi's complete, undivided attention, his devotion, and for that moment, he was worth more to Levi than any god.

 

He liked it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WOWOW this makes no sense but it might become part of a series or i might base a series on it idk  
> no beta so forgive the mistakes


End file.
